


Dominance & submission

by hercoldhands (SumiArana)



Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dominance/submission, Impact Play, M/M, Minor Knife Play, Not Beta Read, Pre-Raccoon City, Russians, Soldiers, Teasing, age gap, blowjob, fun punishment, pain play, spanking with a belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/hercoldhands
Summary: Mikhail and Nikolai burn off some frustration after a training session. Set Pre-Raccoon City.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Mikhail Victor
Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948513
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7
Collections: Resident Evil Kinktober 2020





	Dominance & submission

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL, IT'S SO MUCH EASIER ON THE WEEKEND WHEN I'M NOT WORKING 
> 
> Again, this has zero beta-ing and no editing, so please forgive any mistakes. May go back and edit the ones I didn't later. 
> 
> Nikolai is based on @TheSilverWxlf on twitter and Mikhail is based on @getoffmytrainsb. Go follow them they're lovely

Mikhail’s heavy boots echoed off of the bare concrete walls as he walked in a slow circle around the bound man. The former Speznaz soldier stood with his own boots flat on the ground, muscular arms tied together and being held there by a pulley.

The thin, cotton under shirt Nikolai wore clung to his muscles, slightly damp from sweat from their training session. The older man admired his Pup from here. He was beautiful. His best soldier.

Mikhail flipped his blade out, running the cool steel against the muscles on Nikolai’s chest. Studying the man’s face as he flipped it and ran the dull edge against his collar bone. The Wolf kept eye contact but winced lightly, drawing a smirk from the older man.

“What, Kolya, do not trust me?” His voice was low, leaning closer to Nikolai as he spoke. In one swift motion, the edge of the knife slipped under that shirt, and brought back up just as quickly, slicing directly down the middle of the garment. He admired the skin he could see there, running a leather gloved hand up his abs slowly. Touching, gently stroking the skin there.

“I trust you.” Nikolai murmured back, glancing away from the Captain momentarily as his cheeks flushed. Even in the dim lighting, Mikhail could see the color. 

Mikhail hummed as though he didn’t believe him, taking the already torn fabric and ripping it further until it bared his chest completely. He was soon left only in his fatigues and boots, but those would be coming off soon enough.

The older man kissed across his chest, capturing one of his nipples between his teeth and biting gently while the other was rolled and squeezed between his rough fingers. Nikolai shuddered beneath him, soft little whimpers escaping his throat as he tried in vain to swallow them.

He was hard, rock hard already, and he knew that the treatment had only just begun. He knew how Mikhail usually left him after these little sessions; sore, spent and exhausted. His Bear knew exactly what he needed after a long week and did not hesitate when it came to delivering it.

Mikhail drew away but only after leaving matching bitemarks, red and puffy on each of Nikolai’s shoulders. He was getting excited too, palming himself through his fatigues as he took the image in front of him again. He was already painting, face and chest flushed now. 

“Good Pup.” He murmured, stroking his hair as though he were petting a dog. 

“Misha, please.” Nikolai’s voice was breathy and whiney, moving his hips so they brushed against nothing. Hoping that would entice the Captain to touch him. To fuck him. 

“Please what, hm?” The man brushed his fingers over Nikolai’s jaw, his thumb coming to brush his lower lip. “Words, Kolya. Tell Daddy how you want to be touched.”

The wolf whimpered again, arching his back and trying to brush up against the other man. Each time he failed, he got a little more desperate and insistent.

“I said words, Kolya.” He hummed a bit, slowly undoing the belt that held Nikolai’s pants up. He slid it out as slowly as he could, teasing. He slung the belt over his shoulder for just a moment, fingers working at the buttons that held his pants on. “A Sniper must have patience.”

Within moments, the younger man’s BDU’s were slowly worked off his hips. They pooled around the top of his boots at his feet. That would afford Mikhail the flexibility to do what he wanted with the exposed skin. If Nikolai got particularly mouthy, he could always just bend him over and fuck him there… 

Nikolai watched as Mikhail looped that belt over onto itself, giving it a couple of quick snaps. The crack echoed off the wall and made the younger man’s cock twitch each time. He sucked in a sharp breath and held it, bracing himself for the smack.

It was a long, tense moment of silence between them. Nikolai’s shoulders tensed slowly, holding his breath as long as he could until he started to get dizzy. He relaxed just a bit, breathing out slowly.

And that’s exactly when Mikhail brought that belt down on his thigh. First on the inside of his right leg, then the inside of his left. Nikolai yelped, tensing as the pain radiated through his muscles. It hurt, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like it. He would never complain about a little bit of pain.

Mikhail alternated between the belt and the palm of his hand until the skin he was striking was red and hot. He dragged his nails down his thighs as he crouched down in front of the bound man, admiring the marks he’d left behind. There would be marks for his Kolya to hide and that made him proud.

There was a large wet spot on the dark boxers that Nikolai wore, betraying the hurt little noises he made. He was so hard he was aching and Mikhail took that chance to run the edge of the belt over the man’s erection. Slowly, lightly. Teasing him.

He arched his back again, rolling his hips against the sensation with another little whine. Needy. Completely undone for Mikhail.

“Please.”

“Please?” He repeated, brushing the canvas against him again.

“Touch me. Make me come.” Nikolai couldn’t look the older man in the eye, letting his head hang slightly as his cheeks tinged.

“All you had to do was ask, Pup.” He chuckled, warm but low. It took him no time at all to crouch in front of him, pulling those damp boxers off and exposing NIkolai’s erection to the cool air of the room.

He shuddered a bit, letting out a slow breath. He opened his mouth to beg again but found that he didn’t need to as MIkhail swallowed his cock with ease. Normally, had his hands not been bound, the Silver Wolf would have twisted his fingers into Mikhail’s silver hair. But, as it was… he couldn’t move and he was completely at the Bear’s mercy.

The older man came up for air after a few moments, wrapping his hand around his now slick cock. He stroked lightly, looking up at him with a mischievous look on his face.

“Nikolai - _Kolya,_ ” He said softly, sweetly, looking up at him. “You do not come until I say, yes?” 

Nikolai swallowed a groan, looking down at the man. Uh, oh. He had a feeling this wasn’t going to be easy.  
“Y-yes.” He agreed, rolling his hips again. He wanted to feel that hot mouth, that skilled tongue on him again. And his Captain obliged, practically swallowing him in one go. He’d had plenty of practice with his soldiers and he had the skills to back it up. 

It was mere moments before Nikolai’s toes were curling in his boots and he was flexing his muscles against the ropes around his wrist.. His breath was coming in shallow and fast and Mikhail knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Not until I say.” He murmured, drawing away just for a quick moment before his mouth was on him again.

The sniper tried. He really tried. He focused on his breathing. He bit his lip to distract himself. He tried thinking about his Babushka. None of it worked and he was soon coming with a loud, choked cry. Several hot ropes of seed swallowed just as quickly by Mikhail. He hung his head, his face burning bright again.

He cursed in his mother tongue, knowing he was going to be punished.

Mikhail wiped his mouth on the back of his hand once he drew away. He brought his palm down on the inside of Nikolai’s thigh again, where the flesh was already tender and radiated heat.

“I did not tell you could come, Kolya.” A low growl, almost dangerous sounding as the man slowly pushed to his feet again. He was already slipping his hand into his own pants, pulling out that familiar little bottle of lube.

The Wolf didn’t say anything, swallowing hard and feeling a bit nervous. What was he going to do? He had a feeling it wouldn’t be too intense this time - the older man knew he couldn’t last with his mouth wrapped around him. He screwed his eyes shut, expecting more strikes with the belt. But instead, he felt those rough fingers at his entrance. With little to no prep, he felt them begin to press into him. He gasped and spread his legs a bit, urging the digits to press deeper.

Mikhail stretched him slowly. He alternated between scissoring his fingers and searching for that little bundle of nerves inside of him. It took very little time at all before Nikolai was hard again, pre-come dripping down the shaft.

The Captain hummed, fumbling a soft kiss against his shoulder as he slicked himself against Nikolai’s hungry little hole. He slipped the head inside once he heard Nikolai whimper. His entrance burned a bit as the muscles stretched to accommodate him. They’d done this -or some version of this - probably over a hundred times. Yet, it still fucking hurt every time Mikhail entered him.

He wasn’t huge; but he was thick. And despite his age, he could still easily fuck like he was Nikolai’s age, maybe even younger. Once he was buried inside, he reached around to stroke Nikolai’s cock.

The man shuddered, breathing in slowly as he let himself get accustomed to the penetration. The burn and ache quickly subsided, leaving only pleasure as the older man grasped his hips. The way he moved made the sniper melt; he felt like he was a toy to be used to satisfy his Captain and he loved it. Every bit of murmured praise, every groan and sigh.

They still had to be someone considerate; despite the fact they were a bit removed from the rest of the soldiers, Nikolai was afraid they would get caught. He couldn’t have that, so he swallowed as many sounds as he could as Mikhail gripped his hips and fucked him hard.

The older man knew not to draw this out much longer or the chances of them getting caught would be worrisome. So he fucked his Pup slow and deep at first, gradually building a quicker pace. Making sure to angle those hips just right to hit that little bundle of nerves. He murmured Russian praise into the man’s ear.

“ _Moy Volk mne tak khorosh, moy Kolya_.”

Nikolai found himself heading quickly for that edge again. Fuck, was he really going to make him come again? He didn’t know if he had it in him. But all he could do was rock against him and whimper, saying filthy things back in Russian.

Luckily, Mikhail was the one to finish first this time, digging his rough fingertips into the smaller man’s hips as he buried himself inside. He stilled, making sure to spill every last drop inside. His hand stroked against Nikolai as he did so, hurrying him across that edge shortly after him.

He came less this time, but he threw his head back with a groan. His hips jerked a bit as his orgasm faded and one last mewl fell from his lips. He was suddenly aware of how dry his mouth was and how much his muscles ached from being kept in this position.

Luckily, the Bear was already untying his hands. First one, which Nikolai quickly pulled to himself and flexed his fingers, and then the other. The bonds hadn’t been too tight, but it had been a particularly long session. He’d needed it, to tell the truth.

He turned to face the Captain, looking tired but happy.

“Do you feel better, Kolya?” Mikhail asked, eyes kind but with a soft smirk plastered on his face.

“Yes.” He cupped his face, the white hair brushing against his palm and causing him to shiver lightly. He leaned forward, kissing him deeply. 

They just savored each other for a moment before Mikhail delivered a sharp smack the other man’s backside.

“Go. I’ll join you in the showers.”

“Are you sure, Misha?” He asked, but his voice was drowsy.

He chuckled. “I’ll catch up. Go.” 

Nikolai carefully pulled his fatigues up, eyeballing the shredded shirt that lay on the floor. He shrugged a bit, that cocky attitude quickly coming back to him.

“Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.” Another chuckle.


End file.
